Stickybeard
Stickybeard is a candy-loving pirate who sails around the suburbs where the members of Sector V live in his ship the Sweet Revenge. Along with his crew of Candy Pirates, Stickybeard hoards candy in the same manner that traditional pirates horde gold, and gets this candy primarily by stealing it from various children. Stickybeard's name references the notorious real-life pirate Blackbeard, much like his ship references Blackbeard's Queen Anne's Revenge, as well as the fact that his beard has several pieces of candy stuck to it. The candy of Stickybeard and his crew is very prominent to the point that parts of the ship itself is made of candy, and they use weapons made of candy, such as candy cane swords and gumball cannons. In the Show Stickybeard frequently targets the Kids Next Door due to their large stash of candy, and is most closely associated with Numbuh 5, also a lover of candy, who he respects as a rival; he even offered her the position of First Mate and heir aboard his ship in Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E., which she turned down. He has aided members of the KND on multiple occasions, including saving them from the great white asparagus monster in Operation: A.F.L.O.A.T. and teaming up with Numbuh 5 in Operation: L.I.C.O.R.I.C.E. to save Henrietta von Marzipan from evil pirates made out of licorice, who Stickybeard worked for as a cabin boy on their ship in his youth. He was also on Numbuh 4's bowling team in Operation: M.I.S.S.I.O.N.. He especially eats candy in a rush, as seen in Operation: Q.U.I.E.T.. In Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., Stickybeard is the boss of Operation S.H.I.P.S.H.A.P.E., fought by Numbuh 5. In Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S., Stickybeard was nominated for best villain at the Villains' Choice Awards, along with Gramma Stuffum, Mr. Boss, and Father. In Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D., he tried to steal the Sweater of Sweetness, but was foiled by Numbuh 1. He last appeared in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., where he stole Yipper Card 87 from the Nerd Zombies, which resulted in the Nerd Zombies chasing Stickybeard and his Candy Pirates away. Stickybeard also served as an Assist Trophy in the game, Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion, as well as the boss of Flapjack's World. Appearance Stickybeard, being the captain of Candy Pirates, wears to that of a pirate captain. He is a large man who has an eye patch at one eye. He also has a long and fuzzy brownish-orange beard that seems to be sticken with different flavored lollipops. He also wears a black captain hat with the symbol of their pirate crew. Personality Stickybeard, like every adult villain, hates the Kids Next Door mainly because of their love of candy. He favors Sector V as his target always. Stickybeard can also be kind to some kids he seems to trust. He also seems a (unintentionally) remorseless killer, since his ship is seen leaving a wake of destruction (and most likely death). Trivia * When sailing as a cabin boy to Black John Licorice, Stickybeard was known as Stickyfuzz. * In Operation: Z.E.R.O., he led an attack against the KND Moonbase with an armada of modified space pirate ships, sailing the flagship, the Sweet Victory. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Allies Category:Swordsmen Category:BOE Members Category:Pirates